Sweet Scenes Buster
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: A collection of unrelated ShikaXTema one shots that follows some sort of theme. Complete.
1. Scene 1

**Sweet Scenes Buster**

_**Scene 1**_

Temari slowly gets off the bed careful not to disturb the other occupant. It's almost morning but the lazy ass looks so peaceful. She guesses it will be another couple of hours before he'll wake up considering that they slept late last night or rather this morning.

While wearing just her lower underwear, she tiptoes; careful not to step or bump into anything. The room is still dark, only the moonlight sifting through the curtained windows giving her enough to illuminate her way towards the attached bathroom. Upon reaching it she closes the door after her, doing so quietly.

After switching on the light, she grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes her teeth. She has pushed the handle quite deep down her throat that she ends up clumping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from coughing and gagging. Spitting the foam and opening the tap to wash her mouth, next, she lifts her head and smiles at mirror positioned in front of the lavatory, showing herself her pearly whites.

Eyeing the mouthwash on the shelf, she reaches for it, tipping the bottle into her mouth and gargles. Truly satisfied, she smells her breath. _Whew minty_. Grinning at herself she goes back to bed, again careful not to wake up the log that is now her bedmate since yesterday up to forever, snuggling closer.

Unbeknownst to Temari, her permanent bedmate stirs up when she sneaks off the bed. Being a genius he already figures out what and why.

Shikamaru waits a full hour to make sure, before he throws off Temari's octopus hand and limbs. Her appendages are sleep-limp and quite easy, with the aid of his shadows, to put back on his pillow instead of on his body.

After dragging himself to the bathroom, Shikamaru eyes his blue brush standing next to Temari's still wet green ones.

He picks up the toothbrush and paste then cleans his teeth while he closes his eyes—_something akin to sleep brushing._

Done, his eyes drift towards his mouthwash, and he calculates that it is now about two millimetres less, suggesting that the woman used it.

"Troublesome," he mumbles to himself before swishing the minty, spicy concoction that predictably burns his mouth too early in the morning.

Trailing back to bed only half awake, he almost lost his footing when he accidentally steps on Temari's bra elastic. He kicks the damn thing off his toe before creating a seal. How to disentangle Temari from his pillow is a tricky one. But then again with his shadow he is able to take back his pillow from Temari's greedyclutch and replaces it with his body. Next, he relocates the pillow near the headboard and as soon as his head hits it, he goes off to slumber land.

When Temari next wakes up, she notices her right lower limb lying crossed over Shikamaru's legs, while her head is resting on his naked chest. Her position has obviously not bothered the bed log. She hoists her head and watches him sleep, with each breath slowly being drawn and expelled as his chest rises and falls.

The lazy ass has his lashes hiding his tiny pinpoint eyes that seem to observe everything while his mouth is slightly open. _Cute_. Leaning down, she kisses him awake.

That's what she wants to do every morning.

His alarm clock, with its incessant ringing will be a thing of the past—the lazy log ignores it anyway. So she'll let him try ignoring this…Temari locks her lips on her husband's in which he answers by placing his hand on her back, hauling her closer as he deepens the kiss.

Shikamaru's kiss is sure minty. Now, for a second Temari puzzles over the fact; shrugging, she tugs her body away from his resistant arms. "Get up, lazy!" she orders.

"Five more minutes."

Temari pulls the blanket off the bed, covering her nakedness—and exposing Shikamaru's— with it. "Now!"

"Tch," Shikamaru mumbles. It was easier negotiating with his alarm clock. Now, he wonders why he had it replaced.

—o0o—

_**Scene 1 Title: Kiss Me, Good Morning.**_

~12/17/11AF~

—o0o—

A/N: Review?


	2. Scene 2

**Sweet Scenes Buster**

_**Scene 2**_

While lying on the ground, his body cradled by the short blades of grass, Shikamaru, with his hands outstretched above his head, spreads a clean folded handkerchief.

Staring at the sun through the hanky's thin, now unfolded width, he murmurs, "Tch," to himself, wondering why he found the small piece of garment inside his pocket.

Naruto arrives and announces it with a loud blow of his nose, using his orange and pale pink handkerchief. Done wiping his nose, he hollers belatedly, "Oi!"

Shikamaru gives Naruto an uninterested glance before returning his attention back to his own plain dark blue handkerchief. No, he doesn't have a cold so he has no reason to carry it on his pocket but he's sweating, not profusely but enough to feel the liquid trickling from his temple to the ground. Shikamaru folded back the piece of blue cloth, and wipes the moisture off from his forehead.

Hinata who had noticed the blonde nin together with the dark haired one, decides to climb the hill herself. Panting not a bit, Hinata asks, stuttering, "Anou—can I stay with you guys for a while?"

Shikamaru quickly sits straight in deference to Hinata's presence; arranging his shirt that has bunched up on his torso. "Sure," Shikamaru answers simply while Naruto just stares dumbfound at Hinata.

"Um, you okay?" finally Naruto finds his tongue.

Which made Hinata burst into tears, it is known around the village that the young woman has just lost her pet, a unique animal that is a mixed breed of fox and dog that she had for six years.

Hinata uses the heels of her hands to wipe her tears away; knowing that even Naruto cared enough about her feelings to asks, makes her cry even harder.

"Anou-sa, anou-sa." Naruto swivels his panicky eyes from Hinata to Shikamaru, who just shrugs his shoulders, to the handkerchief in Shikamaru's hand.

Sensing Naruto's meaning, Shikamaru spells out, "I already used it."

"But mine's—" Naruto says sheepishly as he scratches his head, "—is already you know."

Shikamaru stands up and approaches Hinata, offering the handkerchief to her after he has refolded it in such a way that the soiled part is hidden when suddenly a kunai breezes through, piercing the handkerchief and pinning it to the trunk of a nearby tree.

"_Whatda hell!"_ Shikamaru swears in surprise, his hand nicked by the flying kunai.

"That's disgusting!" Temari subsequently yells at Shikamaru before approaching the crying girl, pulling a clean piece of cloth she uses for emergency tourniquet from her own pocket. "Here," she addresses the younger kunoichi.

"Thank you, Temari-san," Hinata replies as she accepts the thin, elongated piece of white cloth, carefully dabbing her eyes with it. "It was terrible. Kiruto—my dog—died suddenly. Kiba told me it was because…" Hinata hiccups as she wipes the fresh tears away, "….because the fox in his blood rejects the other part of him and it slowly, slowly…" Hinata continues to cry, the words becoming garbled.

—o0o—

Shikamaru, on his way home, both his hands inside his pants' pockets but one hand fingers the torn handkerchief lodged inside. He's still puzzling about the tiny square's presence; it doesn't seem to have any particular use. The wound from the kunai is insignificant, no need to bandage his fingers with it like a sissy.

When suddenly, someone shouts behind him, calling him, _"Ass!" _

Shikamaru sighs, pivots around and then has a very quick but clear view of two perfect breasts and more.

"You like it, lazy?" The blonde woman smirks as she hastily re-ties her obi.

Shikamaru finally figures out why someone armed him with a once was clean but now torn hanky as he wipes his bloody nose. _Damn, troublesome woman._

—o0o—

_**Scene 2 Title: The 'Clean' Hanky**_

~01/07/12AF~

—o0o—

A/N: With just two scenes, I hope somebody out there figured my theme. Hey, if you do, I don't mind if you suggest some. Thanks. Oh and review.


	3. Scene 3

**Sweet Scenes Buster**

_**Scene 3**_

Naruto watched as something that glinted disturbed the tranquility of the river, an object that sent ripples radiating from where it hit the surface before sinking to its depth. Swiveling around, he spied suspiciously the woman who just arrived. "Anou sa, Temari-san, did you just threw your gold mini-fan?"

"_YES!"_ the scary blonde yelled.

"Why?" Naruto asked perplexed. He was already used to seeing the pendant with its chain tied around Gaara's sister's neck.

Rather than answer, Temari hissed, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I train here," Naruto replied, staring back at the general area where the expensive gem fell. "If you didn't want it anymore, you could have given it to me." Eyes glinting, Naruto added, "If I sold it, the money—"

"_SHUT UP!" _roared Temari.

Undeterred, Naruto suggested, "If I find it, it's mine okay."

"_NO! Don't look for it!"_

"But…"

"_Keep out of this, Naruto!" _Temari growled her warning. Then just as sudden as she arrived, she pivoted around and left. Each step she took speaking volumes of her anger.

—o0o—

The next day, Temari was back on the river. Going back and fro along the bank, she seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Naruto," she came up to excitedly when she saw the orange and black shirted nin arrived. _"Where the hell are you? I_ have been looking for you all over the place."

"_Eh?"_ Naruto mumbled, surprised.

"Did you find it?" Temari asked, expectantly.

"Find what?"

"_My necklace!" _Temari opened her hand, offering her palm to Naruto. "Give it fast. I'll even pay."

"But you told me not to—"

"Find it, _dim wit!_" Temari ordered.

"But—_but _the current has already moved it along," Naruto stuttered. "It's impossible to find it now."

"Nothing's impossible!" Temari announced before she glanced at the river and frowned as she watched the water coursing rapidly. Squaring her shoulders, not yet ready to face defeat, she proclaimed resolutely, _"Of course, you can find it!"_

"But—"Naruto looked at the older woman, noticing her eyes. "Alright, _dattebayo!_"

Temari gave a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank you."

—o0o—

After six hours, about ten Naruto clones still combed the river bed looking for the gold mini-fan pendant. He had already found the chain two hours ago but not the pendant.

Temari looked on from the river bank. She had helped. She had made two clones herself but after hours and hours she was near to exhausting her own chakra.

They already combed a couple of hundred miles following the river stream but still no luck. Now, she watched Naruto. The younger shinobi was just about a few feet away from another fall.

Inhaling deeply, Temari stood up. She created just one clone and joined Naruto. Her ten minutes break was up.

—o0o—

After another hour, Naruto's clones started to puff one by one when their feet touched the jagged rock or if he fell because of the current.

After one more hour, only two clones remained and one of them ran away.

"Naruto, come back here!" Temari shouted but the remaining one gave her a thumbs up sign, indicating that it was okay.

—o0o—

After another hour, the last standing Naruto puffed out. After swimming and diving nonstop for nine hours looking for a tiny fan-shaped pendant, Naruto disappeared.

Temari glowered at where the clone should be before gazing at her own hands, already shrunken and wrinkled while clamping her lower jaw as her teeth clatter.

She shivered. The temperature was dropping fast as the sun's light started fading.

"_I'll find it!"_ Temari growled under her breath before striding with a purpose once again towards the river.

A hand suddenly grabbed her forearm, halting her progress.

"Stop it, Temari," Shikamaru uttered.

"_What are you doing here, ass?" _Temari snarled then paused as she remembered belatedly. "I'm not talking to you," she snapped, forcibly removing her hand from Shikamaru's grip.

"_Damn it, woman!_ I repeat I wasn't hugging Shiho because I like her. I was hugging her because—"

"_I don't care why you're hugging her. The fact remains that you're hugging her. God knows what else you two are doing while I'm not here!" _scorned Temari while wrapping her arms around herself in the cold.

Shikamaru grunted then started to removed his flak jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders.

"Keep your jacket," Temari snapped and started to leave. She didn't want him to ask what she was doing there near the river, soaking wet and shivering.

"Look, don't throw away what we have just like what you did to the necklace I gave you."

"_I didn't throw it away! You did!"_

"_I didn't!"_ Shikamaru shouted to be heard. "I was simply comforting Shiho like what a human being would do for another. I wasn't doing it like I would for you. If you still haven't noticed woman, I am chasing you like my life depends on it."

Temari was taken aback by the frustration and exasperation she heard in his voice.

Seeing her expression, "I take that back," Shikamaru muttered, "If you haven't noticed, I am chasing you because my life depends on it."

"Too cheezy, Nara," Temari snorted. "Give me your jacket. I'm cold."

Shikamaru gave a deep sigh of relief; hastily removing his flak jacket and offering it to the woman.

"Now, go look for my pendant."

"Tch, woman."

"I'm not leaving until you find it."

"Look. Your pendant's gone," uttered Shikamaru before slowly he took something out of his pocket. "Here. It's not the same but it stands for the same thing as the one you threw away."

"But—"

"I know I gave it as a symbol of my unfaltering affection for you and now that its gone—"

Temari interrupts, "It's not gone—"

Shikamaru put a finger atop Temari's lips, halting her words. "Trust me. If Naruto can't find it, nobody can."

"He told you?"

Shikamaru nodded his head.

Temari's lips pursed into a defeated pout.

Seeing the disappointed look, Shikamaru took the old necklace and threaded in the new tiny gold fan before putting it around the woman's neck. Done, he enfolded Temari in a tight hug, muttering, "Troublesome woman, you won't ever lost the thing that the gem stands for—my heart. I assure you, you can't discard my love as easy as that pendant. But you must still remember how hard you tried to find it."

—o0o—

_**Scene 3 Title: The Thrown Memento**_

~2 6 12 3 5 12 1 8 13 1 9 14 AF P1 17 14~

—o0o—

A/N: I found this, gave it an ending and _tada!_


End file.
